User blog:SHINOBI747/Buddyfigth Fanfic: Ep 1 "Let's be buddies!"
I wake up in the morning excited to finally go to high school. the high school i got into was Aibo HighSchool a prestegious buddyfight School. I went into the train and in about 10 minutes i arrived in Aibo in this time of the year cherry blossom tree leaves were flying in the sky it look beautyful! i finally got to the hallways there was so many rooms in the left, there was a buddyfigth room , on the right another buddyfight room they were both HUGE!! My class room was 106 upstairsi while i was walking upstairs I suddenly feel "OUCH , What was that" I said when i look up i saw three guys with Scary grims Hey thre, U must be new in aibo high school So i'll introduce myself Im Bulk the toughfest buddyfighter here and if you don't wanna get beated up u better do what i say , You understand small fry?". "Y-yes" "I d-do'" As they heard that they walked away. In my classroom finally I entered the door and said "Hello" My teacher Mr.Shun Said out to the class "Welcome,Students this is our your new Classmate Zero Kurigane, Give him a warm welcome" Someone in the class said "So where is your buddy" Ashamed i said "Well the problem is that I don't really have a buddy" Everyone laughed at me except for one person he just standed there flicking his fingers against his desk He seemed to be anxious for something. At the end of the day everyone walked out of the classroom in a hurry i just walked slowly out I went down the halland i heard an explosion it was from the buddyfight room I walked in to see what's happening I saw two guys and one giant monster in Bulk's side and A small gummy in the other guy's field side i one side there was Bulk in the other the Guy from earlier in class It seemed to be his turn "FINAL TURN!!!" He shouted I buddy call dragonblade wielding shielling vanni A blue haired swordsman appeared in to the fiel since gummy is a dungeon enemy this card gains +2 crit and I call another one And that one gets another crital as well and now that i have two adventurers they get penetrate gummy link attack the center the giant monster in Bulk's field vanishes and his Life reaches 0 "Winner Tom" "And that's what you get when you bullie someone" He said He walked out of the arena to me He said "Hi Im Tom Your Zero right? "Yeah I'm Zero" "You want to buddyfight?" "Sure" I responded. We both walked to the stage I was using a utility deck case because i dont have a core deck case "Let's Go" We both said in sync "Raise the flag!!" "Dungeon world" 'Danger world". And so the first chapter ends I hope you enjoyed. Comment if you have any suggestions! Category:Blog posts